True Love and Jealousie
by Mugiwara no Eli
Summary: in a hotel on the island of Cyprus, a young girl goes against her brother's wishes, prepared to face the dire consequences. this story is completely original to me, written by me and it is fictitious in every sense. enjoy


True Love)

Toby. I turned onto my side, lying awake and staring at the wall. Toby. I turned to face the wall covered in posters. Toby. I was on my back staring at the ceiling. Toby. On my front staring from one wall to the other. Toby. I sat up. Sleep was impossible. Unattainable.

Just the mention of his amazing name was enough to raise the hair on my arms. I felt myself slipping into my usual daydream. Nightdream? Whatever.

We'd never spoken much. Toby wasn't a big talker at the best of times. But that day…

I was currently studying under Maya, her sous-chef. My family owned this hotel in the streets of Lefkosia, Cyprus, and the cook, Maya was engaged to marry my uncle in a few months. My older brother, Dimitri, was going to take over as owner after Mum retired, and was currently working as a manager, along with our cousin Costas. They were both aiming to run the hotel, as it was founded by Costas' father, now under my mother's ownership so they both had a point. And the money was really good. Toby was a distant relative. His father, who I call uncle but isn't really, married one of the many Brits who come here. As such, his and his sister's names are both fairly British, and neither look particularly local. Him with blond hair and brown eyes, her with green eyes and light brown hair.

I was ten at the time. He was thirteen. Maya was giving me orders left, right and centre while she stirred the huge pot on the stove. I ran out to get some stacks of frozen meat from the storage frigde and running back, I ran back into him. The frozen meat fell everywhere. Ducking, I threw my arms out to protect my head. But none of them touched me at all. I looked. He was holding most of them, the rest lay scattered on the ground. How I will never know. Maybe something to do with his training. I heard the adults say he was very good at martial arts. It was the first time I'd looked at him properly. Dimitri had forbidden me to go near him or his sister. Even if he'd gone out with Meggy "to teach her a lesson." Dimitri was jealous of Toby. I would never understand why, but he was. Though right now, his eyes, like two drops of molten chocolate, looked at me with gentle concern.

"Forgive me." His voice. So gentle and smooth. Like caramel. His long blond hair was held back in a poney tail at the base of his head. He was tall, slightly muscled, but you could see from his face that he was kind, calm, collected.

I'd never spoken to him, I'd seen him with his sister, either talking or reading a book or something. His dress sense was almost amazing. His shirt was like a pirate's blouse, bell sleeved and loose hanging, split to the middle of the chest, usually white, and black trousers. It made him look romantic, like something out of a novel. Dare I say it, sexy. Standing there, up close to him, I knew that all the things Dimitri said about him were lies.

He turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Aunt Maya, where would you like me to put this meat?" that voice! So sweet!

"On the worktop there, Toby." He nodded and set them down. Pulling out a chair, he sat down and I resumed taking orders. Only now, he was having a conversation with us. It was lovely. He told me so many interesting things. I can't remember them anymore, but they were all very interesting, I remember!

Dimitri walked in just as Toby told us a witty joke and I'd laughed. His face turned to thunder and he grabbed Toby by the collar pulling him outside. I ran out after them. Or tried. I didn't want to be yelled at, so I put my ear to the wall.

"Look Ghosty! What did I say about you and my family!" Dimitri often referred to Toby as Ghosty because of his hair and his lack of presence. Like a ghost.

"Forgive me, Dimitri. I didn't mean any harm. I merely wanted a word with my Aunt."

"Yeah, and it says stupid on my forehead!" why was he so angry? "You're a liar, Ghosty! You always have been, and always will be. Leopards don't change their spots. You leave my sister alone. Understood!"

"No fear, Dimitri. You won't see me near her."

"That'd better not be a lie, Ghosty. Or I swear to god, you'll feel real pain."

I heard him sigh; my head was pressed against the wooden wall of the kitchen. "If that is your wish."

"It is. Now beat it."

"And where would you rather I go?"

"Anywhere, you choose." That had irritated my brother. "You think you're so fucking clever, Ghosty!"

"Not particularly. Now if you'll excuse me, I was fetching some juice for myself and my sister. I got sidetracked."

I scurried away from the wall. Dimitri poked his head in.

"Anoula, you keep away from this git! Hear me? He's bad through and through."

"Sure you're not talking about yourself?" Maya was stirring her pot, a massive smirk on her face. Scowling, he slammed the door and I heard his footsteps move away.

"Silly boy." Maya chuckled. "Don't you worry Annie. Toby wouldn't hurt a fly. And he's a very honest person."

"Yes, aunt."

"Get him a couple of juices and then brown that meat for me. Mousaka takes a lot of time and patience and I can't do it alone."

"But Dimitri said…"

"Dimitri can give it a rest. He and Toby have never seen eye to eye. And you don't see Phany avoiding him, now do you? There's nothing wrong with Toby. Give him the juice."

"Yes aunt." Pouring out glasses of orange juice, putting them on a tray and leaving the room, I noticed that Maya's smile never faltered once. It was a bit unnerving. I found Toby sitting by the railing, staring at thin air as though listening to something enlightening. It was his way of thinking. His teachers at school often said he was a philosopher. His slightly long nose was very noticeable when he stared like that. He was so lucky. He was very clever and probably would rise to a high position after school. He'd leave me behind… His sister, Meggy, might too. She was sitting next to him, staring absently into space. I cleared my throat. She looked first.

"Oh thanks Annie!" she beamed, taking a glass off the tray. I liked Meggy. She was always really pleasant and happy to see you. Unless it was Dimitri come to find Toby. And since he dumped her, she was still ready to kill him on a daily basis. She'd inherited that trait from our side of the family. Toby took his time, turning to look calmly, as though still listening to a conversation.

"Thank you, Anoula." He said, smiling. He was such a mysterious character. The strong, silent type mixed with the perfect gentleman. He seemed somehow older than his years, but that was what gave him character, I guess. I knew from that moment on that no matter what either Dimitri or Costas said, I would see and judge with my own eyes first. Something told me that those gentle eyes of his could never be capable of a lie. Not a lie that would ever prove important at least.

Here I was, four years later, sitting in my bed, raving about him. I'd fallen for him. For his caramel voice and his soft brown eyes, the only thing he had inherited from his father. For his golden hair and for his unique nose. For his strength of character, for his personality. For who he was. The one thing no-one could never strip from Toby was himself. I'd never been able to defy my brother. Not really. I didn't want him to feel I'd deliberately betrayed him. But this was getting hard…

Sighing, I swung my legs out of my bed, stood and went for some air in the garden. Like all good hotels, ours had a little courtyard with a bit of grass in the centre, kept alive by sprinklers. That was my destination.

The night was bright; a full moon poked its head through meager cloud cover. We'd have good weather tomorrow. A large star twinkled at me. I remembered a song the entertainers had played a couple of nights ago. I'd never really sung much, but I felt the need to tonight. I don't know why, I just did. I sang "Dream a little Dream of me". I felt every word.

I just finished, feeling fairly proud of my efforts and fairly empty at the fact that I couldn't have told the person I longed to tell to dream of me.

"You have a beautiful singing voice, Anoula." I turned quickly. He was standing by the mast. He was wearing sweatpants and no shirt. No shoes either.

"Toby!"

"Yes?" he looked bewildered.

"You startled me! What are you doing out here?"

"Training." He frowned. "Is that wrong?"

"I...uh...no." I felt my face burn. "Why're you training now, anyway?"

"If I train during the day, the customers would be unhappy or think it was a show and start pestering. Besides, it nice at night, it's quiet."

"What about when it rains?"

"Getting wet shouldn't faze the head of the animation team, not when I'm by the pool all day." He grinned. "It's a given."

"But if you get sick..."

"My mother's a doctor. And my immune system is strong."

"Well...don't mind me...I guess."

He nodded and turned to the stunted palm trees. Inhaling, he faced them, kicking and punching with the rapidity and grace of a snake. I watched breathless as he attacked again and again with awesome speed and skill. After about five minutes, he looked at me.

"Anoula, shouldn't you be in bed? It is late for those who aren't used to it."

"I'm fine." He gave me a calculating look. "Honestly. I'm no baby."

"I wasn't suggesting you were. But..."

"Just train. You're really good. It's fun to watch."

"Anoula, I don't want you to bore yourself watching me working on moves."

"You don't bore me." I'd said too much. He'd understood. He walked up to me, taking my hand. My heart skipped a beat.

"Anoula." He looked at me sombrely. "Don't go against Dimitri." I looked into his chocolate eyes.

"He doesn't know anything about you!"

"Do you?" I blushed.

"Not that much. But enough! You're not who he thinks you are!"

"Dimitri has his ideas, it's true. But Anoula, I think you are misleading yourself."

"I don't think I am. I've been watching you." I blinked. "NO! I'm not stalking you!" he looked perplexed.

"I wasn't suggesting that you were..."

"What I said sounded as though I was."

"Anoula..." I didn't want him to reject me, I wouldn't be able to cope. Standing on my toes, I kissed him. A small peck on his lips, perhaps, but the world of difference for me.

"Goodnight, Toby." I ran back to my room on light feet

After that, every night, I'd force myself to stay awake. I'd walk out to the lawn, watch him fight with the palm trees, taking stances that looked like those of a cat, turning into those of a snake. If he caught sight of me, he'd tell me to go to bed. I'd kiss him, like I had done on that first night and run back to my room.

One night, I left my room. It was three months after I discovered Toby's secret training methods. Mid-August, an approaching summer heat wave. It was sweltering. Poor Aunt Jane, my British aunt, had literally moved into the refrigerator. And a lot of us wanted to join her.

That night must have had a temperature of 45 Celsius or something. I was in a really light nightgown. I walked down to the deck. Sure enough he was there. In swimming trunks. Dripping. His hair loose. It hung down to his shoulder blades, golden wires down his back. He saw me and smiled slightly.

"Back again?" I nodded. "Come to wish me good night?" I walked down the stairs to the little road then onto the course, tough grass. I ditched my slippers there, walking towards him, feeling a bit like my sister, Phany, the receptionist, who never wore shoes and only wore light dresses. If I could be half as beautiful as she right now, I would be in heaven.

He sat down by the largest palm tree, waiting. I leaned down, but he took hold of my shoulder, gently, pulling me down into his lap.

"Anoula...what spell did you cast on me?" he asked me, all serious. I wasn't thinking straight right then. He was holding me in his arms, the water on his skin refreshing me, his words heating my soul.

"N-none." I looked up into his face. His brown eyes entrancing me. Then he leaned over, kissing me delicately. Seven sweet kisses and an extra one deeply honeyed with the sweetness of his thrusting tongue. The night suddenly didn't seem that quiet any more. He pulled away.

"You made me love you, Anoula." I felt my breath catch in my throat and leaned into his embrace. I could've cried, I was so happy. Then I felt a hand on my arm, pulling me away. I looked up. Dimitri was there. He looked livid. He threw me away, and spat in Toboe's face.

"Charming behaviour, Dimitri." Toby stood, wiping at his face. He made to come over to me, but my brother punched him in the stomach. He coughed, backing away, clutching at his stomach. Then I saw a look I'd never seen before. Toby was angry. He sprang back, taking up a fighting stance.

"Ready to die, Ghosty? Don't say I hadn't warned you." he moved in for another punch. Toby grabbed his wrist and twisted. I heard a crack. Dimitri yelled.

"Forgive me." Toby was glaring at him. "But you have pushed me too far this time."

"RUNT!" Dimitri pulled his arm out of Toby's grasp. He aimed a punch with his other hand. Again Toby grabbed his wrist, placed a hand on his opponent's shoulder and jumped, somersaulting in the air, landing on his feet and kicked the young man in the small of his back, propelling him forward. Dimitri stumbled, but kept his balance, turned to face Toby, who jumped, kicking his around the head, making him fall to the ground. He put a foot in between my brother's shoulders.

"Perhaps I am no longer the wimp you thought I was? Eh?"

"Get lost runt!"

"The way I see it, you are in no position to be making demands. I could kill you right now with one blow. I won't, however. I don't want to kill a brother in front of a younger sibling. She would never forgive me, with good reason. All I ask of you, Dimitri, is to cease with your insistence that I am the bad seed of the family, the shame of the family. Please, just leave me be!" Though he was yelling, he sounded like he was about to cry…he was so stoic. I'd never heard him sound like this. Years of being bullied and tormented vented themselves that night, the problem's of having a xenophobic cousin. And he had lived here all his life…Eventually, Toby turned from my brother, looked me in the eyes.

"I am so sorry, Anoula. I should have realised this was impossible. Please, don't go against his wishes again. Good night." I looked into his eyes and saw he was in fear of a family argument and didn't want me hurt. Though he was quiet, once you knew him well enough, his face was an open book. He turned and left for his room. He didn't even look at me as he passed. It hurt! I'd only just found him and Dimitri had torn him from me!

That's when he slapped me. I looked up at him, putting a hand to my face.

"Dimitri?"

"Don't "Dimitri" me you little bitch! I told you to keep away from him! You fucking whore! You disobeyed and betrayed me!"

I looked up at him. I didn't… I didn't… he slapped me again. I felt tears running down my cheek.

"So WHAT!" he was taken aback. "So what if I betrayed you! I don't care! I love him! I'd do it a million times over! You're a bastard Dimitri! I hate you! You can go die a painful death or something! I HATE YOU!" turning, I ran to Toby's room. I was gonna stay there.

"Go to him and you're not my sister." I stopped mid step, turning to stare at him. "I mean it Anoula. Go to Ghosty, and you're not a part of my family. I don't care what the others do, but I will never consider you my flesh and blood."

"Alright, then, Mr. Angeles." And I continued to Toboe's room, leaving a gobsmacked Dimitri Angeles behind me. It was the start of a family feud and all because of one little, inevitable emotion: true love.


End file.
